


Incentive

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Incentive

"Harry tells me you aren't taking your last year at Hogwarts seriously." Charlie rubbed his hands together as he spoke; years of working outdoors with dragons had made them rough and calloused.

Teddy scoffed. "Sent you to do his dirty work, did he?"

"For some reason he seems to think I'll be able to get through that thick skull of yours." Charlie made a fist and knocked on Teddy's head for emphasis. "You only have a few more months _then_ you can slack off if that's what you really want." 

"What if there's something else I want?" Teddy bit his lip.

~*~

"Oh?" Charlie tried for Uncle Charlie cool but instead he managed Charlie, dragon tamer cool from the look on Teddy's face.

"I want," Teddy said as he trailed a finger over the buttons of Charlie's shirt, "you."

"You're a bit fresh, aren't you?" Before Teddy could respond, Charlie gripped his arm and they both fell backward onto the sofa, Teddy over Charlie's lap, his arse in the air.

"Once you leave school," Charlie smacked Teddy's arse, "and Harry is satisfied with your NEWTs"— _smack-smack_ —"then you come see _me_ and I'll see that _you_ come." 

_SMACK!_


End file.
